Muscles
by Jeem
Summary: Korrasami week '13 - Day two; Muscles. Korra is proud of her muscles, that's not a secret. But she isn't the only one, she's about to get taught a lesson by Asami.


_**Korrasami week 2013; Day two - Muscles**_

The outcome for Korrasami week - day two prompt. Since I'm a bit late and all the 'Muscles' things were already posted by others, I got an idea in my head that seemed nearly perfect to me. -smirks- Could be called a bit of a 'plot twist', I think.

I want to thank my amazing beta-reader _**FullMetalPrincess**_ for helping me out by beta'ing all my writings, including this one. I can't thank her enough! *_*

Please let me know what you think? _(Seriously guys, please give me some feedback...)  
_Enjoy! c:

* * *

"So, how did the training go?" Asami asked as she walked into the training area of the Probending Arena. She always visited Korra during the end of her trainings. She enjoyed seeing Korra train and work-out, also because the Avatar had a great body and always wore less than during the rest of the day. Asami smirked as some very _pleasant _thoughts filled her mind; she wrapped her arm around Korra's waist and pressed a kiss on the tan cheek, which was a bit sweaty.

"It went good, as always," Korra said, still slightly panting. Mako had gone an hour ago already and Bolin had just left to freshen himself up; Korra always was the last one to leave. One reason for that was to impress Asami, who always came to pick her up.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any different," Asami said with a chuckle and handed Korra the towel that lay on the wooden bench against the wall next to her. "Here, dry off so we can go in a few minutes," Asami said and sat down. Korra took the towel and looked at Asami mockingly when she left her side and sat down.

"But don't you want to see _these guns?!_" Korra said with a self-satisfied smirk as she flexed her muscles and took a few different poses. Asami sighed and shook her head, it was getting a bit old; Korra did this so many times that Asami had lost count. Of course she appreciated Korra's muscles, but sometimes she wished Korra could tone it down a bit.

"I've seen them already Korra, _many_ times. Now go freshen up, okay?" Asami said with a sigh. She'd arranged them a dinner at a restaurant in two hours and Asami didn't want to be late, even though there was more than enough time left. Korra dropped her arms and pouted, she only wanted to impress Asami. Before, it was always a success; just flexing her muscles and Asami would smile at her with love clearly in her eyes. It looked like it had lost its 'magic' and Korra would have to think of something else, but the problem was that she couldn't think of anything.

"But… Asami, the last time they weren't _this_ big and strong and—"

"Korra, that was _three _days ago. I am pretty sure it's not _that_ different right now," Asami interrupted. "Sure, your muscles are great, but they're also great if you don't show them to me four times a week…"

"Pfft, I don't do it _that_ often!" Korra protested and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning with her weight on one leg.

"Today, the day before yesterday, five days ago and exactly one week ago. I believe that is four times, Korra."

"But…! Wait, are you _jealous_ of my muscles?" Korra suddenly said with a grin, looking smug. Asami looked at Korra, blinked a few times and then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Korra, you think I'm saying that because I'd be _jealous _of your muscles? Poor thing," Asami answered and laughed again. It was funny to Asami, since she wasn't jealous of Korra, not even _close_. She had muscles herself, even though it wasn't as obvious as with Korra.

"It's okay, Asami, I think I can understand. You can admit that you're jealous, I won't be mad," Korra said, completely misunderstanding Asami.

"Korra, _love_, I just told you that I'm not jealous. I've got muscles myself you know."

"Maybe, but not anything like _these_!" Korra said as she, _again_, flexed; making Asami sigh.

"Mine may not be as visible or obvious as yours, but they're definitely there, Korra. You know that I've been training several martial arts since I was a little kid?"

"Yeah, but come on; those sports don't give you muscle."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, challenge accepted," Asami finally said and stood up, took off her driving gloves and jacket and kicked off her boots. She walked towards a mat that was lying on the floor at the other side of the training area and gestured Korra to join her. Korra raised her eyebrows, a bit confused.

"Eh, what? What challenge?" Korra asked, not moving an inch.

"You, me, fight. No bending, fair play. First down loses. Come on, Avatar… Or are you backing out?" Asami answered, this time it was her who was smirking smugly. Korra reacted _exactly_ as Asami predicted; the bender snorted and placed her hands on her hips in a defensive pose.

"I'm not backing out! It's _on_," Korra sneered and took place in front of Asami on the mat, ready to prove her muscles' strength to Asami. The heiress just grinned and gestured Korra to come at her.

.

"Go on, you can make the first move; I'll give you that one," Asami said and Korra snorted under her breath.

"As if I need it, but sure. As you wish, _Miss Sato_," Korra answered, gritted her teeth and stepped forward, hands forward to grab Asami by the shoulders. Asami saw it coming already, but decided to let Korra have the fun in thinking she made a chance. It'd be cruel to take down her girlfriend right away, Korra was the Avatar and Asami didn't want to damage Korra's self-confidence _too much_. So Asami allowed Korra to take her by the shoulders and _almost_ bring her out of balance, it was hard for the non-bender _not_ to act on reflex and use Korra's weight against her.

Korra grinned as Asami was brought out of balance, though she caught herself at the last moment; looking into Korra's eyes, sending the Avatar a wink and then fighting back. Asami pushed back, her hands resting on Korra's shoulders as well, putting her left leg behind Korra's right leg and bent her knee to bring her lower leg back; causing Korra to fall down. But just in time Korra turned her entire body, letting go of Asami, resting her weight on her left leg as she lifter her right one. Asami smiled, that move was smart of Korra, but not smart enough to win.

Korra's back was now facing Asami, which was a mistake; Asami hooked her arms around Korra's upper arms and used one leg to fold around both Korra's. There was no way out for the Avatar and they both knew it, since Korra gasped in surprise and was too late to avoid Asami's move that locked her completely.

"Well, what about your _guns_ now, Korra?" Asami whispered into Korra's ear, lips touching the top of the ear shell; bringing shivers through the Avatar's body. "Ready to surrender?"

"N-never!" Korra hissed, not wanting to admit the defeat. There _had _to be a way to win, somehow. She heard Asami chuckle and grumbled. "I _will _win…"

"Hmm, yeah. I can see that," Asami said and loosened her grip around the waterbender. "I'll give you another chance, because you're so adorable…" Korra always was adorable to Asami when she couldn't win and got frustrated and determined to win. But the _real _prize to Asami would be when Korra _would_ surrender and admit that Asami was right; especially because it was rare to have Korra admitting that she'd been wrong.

"It wasn't even over yet!" Korra sputtered, Asami just shook her head.

"Whatever you say, _love_," Asami replied.

"Hey! Don't go that way, you said fair play."

"I know, but I'm not cheating or anything, Korra. Go ahead; you can have the first move again. And if I may give you some advice; don't go for the most obvious move right away," Asami said and saw Korra rolling her eyes.

.

Asami could easily calculate what move Korra was about to make and prepared her own move, as Korra set down her leg behind Asami's to floor the heiress, Asami stepped aside and easily avoided Korra's strike. This obviously surprised the Avatar, as she almost lost her own balance while Asami was standing solid. Asami caught Korra by the arms and stepped behind Korra; letting the Avatar fall over until she was lying down flat on the mat. Asami smirked and sat on Korra's bottom, moving her hand lock to Korra's wrists and pinned them on the bender's own back.

"Well…?" Asami hummed cheerfully, happy with her victory.

"That doesn't prove anything, you don't need muscle for _that_," Korra protested, still not wanting to admit her defeat.

"Oh, it doesn't?" Asami breathed, leaning over close to Korra's ear. Korra tried to shake her head, but failed, since her head was flat on the floor on the right side of her face.

"No," Korra muttered, trying to free herself without too much success. Asami made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle, then she slowly lifted herself up and stood up so Korra was free to move again.

"Fine, you asked for it. I don't want to hurt you, so I allow you to use airbending, but _only_ to catch yourself so you won't fall down too hard," Asami said and saw Korra got up already and was now looking at Asami with a frown; completely confused and not understanding where Asami was going to with this.

Before Korra could ask anything, Asami grabbed her by one arm with both hands and lifted her up, throwing Korra over her shoulder. Korra was just in time with airbending a gush of air underneath her to break her fall. She really didn't see _that _coming. Korra landed with one foot and her other knee on the floor and looked at Asami in amazement, now realizing how wrong she'd been.

.

"I… Asami… Wow…" Korra stuttered, "I'm sorry, you _were _right," she admitted, head now turned away from Asami. The heiress looked down at the Avatar and grinned, enjoying the view.

"It's alright, Korra. But have I proven myself right?" Asami replied, kneeling down in front of the Avatar; her girlfriend. Korra nodded heavily and smiled back at Asami, considering herself extremely lucky to have Asami as her girlfriend.

"You sure did, _Miss Sato_," Korra whispered and smirked, leaning over to kiss her, but suddenly she was brought out of balance and fell on her back; Asami was leaning over her with a satisfied grin.

"Good," Asami breathed and pressed her lips against Korra's, making the other sigh blissfully without breaking the kiss.

"I thought you were in such a hurry to get out of here," Korra mumbled softly when their lips parted and Asami froze for a short moment, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess there's still a little time left, besides; you still need to fresh up first."

"Care to help me?"

"Sore muscles?" Asami joked and stuck out her tongue, causing the waterbender to make a face at her.

"Admit it, you like when I flex them," Korra murmured with a voice that Asami _loved_, Korra was still trying to win, apparently.

"Hmm, okay I'll admit; I do like it when you do that," Asami admitted, rolled her eyes and then pressed another kiss on Korra's lips. If Korra really thought there was still a chance for her to win, she was dead wrong. "But I've seen them today and now I want to see you getting freshened up and dressed; it's already waiting for you in the dressing room."

"Something special?" Korra asked and wiggled her eyebrows while she let Asami pull her up back onto her feet. Suddenly Asami smacked her buttocks and the Avatar started walking, followed by the non-bender.

"Maybe, if you're _nice_," Asami answered and followed Korra into one of the few showers in the dressing room. "But we'll see if you deserve _it_, after dinner…" Asami whispered teasingly into Korra's ear and pushed her against the wall. Then she turned around and left Korra behind in the shower, who was pouting in protest now. "_Ten_ minutes," Asami said and smirked as she heard Korra trying to get ready faster than ever before.


End file.
